susup
by Papan Oujia
Summary: Tetsuna benci membunuh (ironisnya ia berkerja sebagai assassin bagi negaranya)./Akashi merindukan cinta pertamanya (lucunya ia bahkan tak tahu siapa dia hingga hari itu)./Makoto takkan membiarkan kau mati begitu saja (namun ketika takdir sudah dipastikan, ia tak bisa apa-apa)./Dan kau? Bisa apa melawan takdir?/ [#DramaBoardAnthology, Kingdom Suit!AU] [AkafemKuro] [HanafemMayu]


-o-

[ **today]**

"Apa ini?"

Kuroko Tetsuna menatap pada gulungan yang diberikan oleh Tuan Perdana Menteri malam itu di tengah-tengah keadaan tenang mereka di antara rentetan perang yang terjadi sampai saat ini. Suara gemerisik air terdengar di belakangnya. Pohon-pohon besar tumbuh di sepanjang aliran sungai di tengah-tengah daratan bebatuan panas berdesir pelan karena hembus angin yang menyapa.

Kimono modifikasi bercorak dominan biru muda-putih serta hakama putih yang digunakan perempuan berumur 22 tahun itu ikut sedikit terangkat oleh angin yang lewat. Kedua bola mata biru Tetsuna ia alihkan pada pria berpakaian mewah di depannya. "Gulungan misi lain, Hanamiya-sama?"

Hanamiya Makoto, Perdana Menteri Kesultanan Kertas yang sekarang menjabat, menatap Tetsuna dengan tatapannya yang tajam seperti biasa. "Tentu saja." konfirmasinya cepat. "Pembantaian terbesar abad ini. Misi prioritas utama: membantai seisi Kastil Akashi. Prioritas kedua: bunuh Perdana Menteri mereka dan Midorima-shogun. Bantu kakakmu, Tetsuna." Hanamiya berbalik pada kudanya yang terikat di salah satu pohon tak jauh dari tempat Tetsuna berdiri. Kemudian menungganginya tanpa masalah berarti, "Kutunggu laporanmu, Tetsuna."

Dalam beberapa detik pria berumur pertengahan kepala tiga itu menghilang di balik bebatuan yang tersebar di segala penjuru perbatasan antara Kekaisaran Gunting dan Kesultanan Kertas.

Tetsuna terduduk begitu saja, tidak peduli kalau ujung kimononya basah karena terkena aliran air sungai tepat di belakangnya. Dia membiarkan gulungan itu tergeletak begitu saja di depannya, sementara dua tangan kecilnya berusaha menarik salah satu bilah Aoi Kuro—nama dari set belati senjata miliknya—dari sarungnya di balik lipatan kimononya.

Air mata mengumpul di pelupuk matanya, sekalinya perempuan itu berkedip air mata akan turun dari sudut pengelihatannya. Tetsuna berhasil mengeluarkan sebilah Aoi Kuro dari sarungnya. Tetsuna menatap bilah tajam belati itu yang berwarna hitam dan memantulkan sinar bulan purnama pada langit yang jernih malam itu. Purnama terlihat lebih pucat dan kelabu dari yang biasanya Tetsuna lihat bersama Aneue.

..bersama Aneue.

" _A-ah, sejak kapan Aneue mengajarkan Tetsuna untuk berbuat jahat pada orang lain?"_

Setetes air mata meluncur melewati pipi dan dagu.

 _Untuk semua orang yang telah kubunuh selama ini, maafkan aku. Bila nyawaku cukup untuk menggantikan derita kalian, dengan senang hati akan kukorbankan hati ini. Aoi Kuro akan menyerap darah kita semua._ Tetsuna dengan tangan yang bergetar mengarahkan bilah belati itu ke depan jantungnya.

" _Tetsuna tidak boleh mengorbankan diri Tetsuna sendiri dengan sembrono. Menjadi anak jalanan juga berarti merasa egois. Tetsuna harus hidup dan jangan sia-siakan hidup yang sudah Aneue besarkan selama ini."_

Tetsuna tidak bisa.

Bilah Aoi Kuro itu jatuh tanpa suara dari tangan sang pembunuh bertitel Razwardi.

.

.

.

-o-

 **susup**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **01-February**

 **Betaed by Jie-Fe**

 **Warning: OOC (terutama Midorima), OC (lebih ke penggunaan pemelesetan nama karena beberapa karakter juga akan muncul di cerita satunya yang latar waktunya 1000 tahun lebih setelah** ** _susup_** **), gawe mumet, kind-of-** ** _no_** ** _AFFECTIONS_** **-prequel**

-o-

.

.

.

.

 **Selamat membaca**

Untuk memahami kisah ini, disarankan Anda mengetahui keberadaan ketiga pemerintahan besar yang mendiami Pulau-Benua.

Pulau-Benua, atau begitulah kebanyakan orang menyebut, merupakan sebuah pulau besar yang berada di tengah-tengah permukaan bumi. Bagian Utara dan Selatannya mengalami empat musim dan di tengah-tengah keduanya mengalami dua musim setiap tahunnya.

Pada tahun 217, terdapat tiga pemerintahan besar di sana. Ketiga pemerintahan tersebut dibangun oleh tiga bersaudara yang pertama kali memijakkan kaki di Pulau-Benua tersebut; yaitu Dazai yang membangun kekaisaran, Wang yang membangun kesultanan, dan Nakajima yang membangun kerajaan.

Pertama, Kerajaan Batu di Utara pulau. Kerajaan monarki ini berada di atas bukit berbatu yang agak tinggi. Keadaan alamnya berupa bukit dan gunung batu vulkanik, serta jurang-jurang besar yang dialiri sungai belerang. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang merupakan keturunan dari Nakajima.

Kedua, Kesultanan Kertas yang membentang dari Timur hingga Tanjung Barat. Kesultanan teokrasi ini berada di hutan, dengan lembah dan padang stepa luas, serta sungai-sungai besar beraliran tenang. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh seorang sultan yang merupakan keturunan dari Wang.

Ketiga dan yang terakhir, Kekaisaran Gunting yang membentang sepanjang pantai Selatan hingga perbatasan Gunting-Kertas yang sangat panas. Kekaisaran otoriter ini berada di perbukitan rendah berjulang gua-gua besar pemukiman, serta sungai-sungai irigasi yang mengalir sepanjang tahun. Kekaisaran ini dipimpin oleh seorang kaisar yang merupakan keturunan dari Dazai.

Pada masa itu, terjadi sebuah perang berkepanjangan antara ketiga pemerintahan. Bermula dari masalah sepele hingga menjadi sebuah pertumpahan darah besar sepanjang 20 tahun, terhitung dari tahun di mana perang itu dimulai yaitu 217.

Salah satu bagian yang ambil peran besar dalam perang akbar itu adalah salah satu dari para tujuh pendekar legendaris yang berasal dari Kesultanan Kertas, Kuroko Tetsuna namanya. Perempuan ini lebih dikenal sebagai Razwardi, seorang asasin yang menangani banyak misi berbahaya sepanjang hidupnya sebagai seorang pendekar dengan senjatanya, Aoi Kuro.

Kisah ini bermula jauh setelah perang dimulai. Tahun 234.

Pada hari di mana Kesultanan Kertas memberi Tetsuna perintah untuk membantai seisi kastil di perbatasan mereka. Kabar buruknya, kastil itu berada di bawah kepemimpinan seorang Akashi. Orang yang bersumpah akan menyelesaikan perang ini—entah siapapun pemenangnya—dengan jerih payahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

.

 **[Seventeen Years Before Today]**

"Aneue dipecat lagi dari pekerjaan Aneue?"

Tetsuna, lima tahun, menatap wajah kakak perempuannya yang selalu tampak lusuh dalam setiap keadaan. Pakaian Aneue—kain kimono murahan yang warnanya sudah luntur dalam noda kelabu dan diikat dengan obi seadanya—terlihat lebih compang-camping sejak Tetsuna melihatnya tadi pagi, bahkan obinya tidak terpasang dengan benar di pinggang Aneue.

"Mereka bilang pemandai besi seharusnya dilakukan oleh para pria, bukan gadis remaja." Aneue mendengus sambil berkomentar. Langit tampak berwarna jingga pertanda saat itu sedang senja. Aneue menatap ke luar dari ventilasi yang terbuka di atas pintu kandang kuda yang terletak jauh dari kota, tempat Tetsuna berkerja seminggu belakangan.

Tetsuna saat itu hanya dapat menatap kakaknya. Aneue telah merawatnya sejak ia masih bayi, dan sampai saat ini juga tetap begitu adanya. Tetsuna sangat menyayangi kakaknya yang lebih tua 10 tahun darinya itu. Bahkan meskipun tanpa nama sekalipun, Aneue tetaplah Aneue. Aneuenya yang paling tersayang.

"Apa-apaan itu? Diskriminasi?"

Aneue hanya tersenyum mendengar gumaman datar Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Jangan khawatirkan Aneue. Tetsuna sendiri bagaimana? Apa Tuan Pemilik orang yang baik? Tetsuna baik-baik saja?" Tetsuna hanya mengangguk ditanyai begitu. Karena faktanya, pemilik peternakan kuda yang mereka singgahi saat ini sangat baik pada Tetsuna. Itsy Gold sangan baik pada Tetsuna bahkan membolehkannya bekerja dan memberi Tetsuna makanan enak. Aneue tersenyum dengan lembut pada Tetsuna selama anak itu menceritakan semua yang dialaminya selama Aneue pergi 4 hari belakangan untuk menjadi pandai besi di kota.

"Tidak apa, tidak apa. Tetsuna tahu oleh-oleh apa yang dibawa Aneue dari pandai besi?"

Saat itulah sebongkah besar batu yang Aneue bawa tanpa disadari Tetsuna menarik perhatian Tetsuna. Batu itu berwarna hitam dan berkilat di bawah mentari senja. Tetsuna berpikir bagaimana bisa Aneue membawa batu sebesar kepala orang dewasa itu tanpa dicurigai. Ah, tapi bukan masalah lagi selama itu adalah hadiah dari Aneue.

Dari bongkahan batu hitam itu, obsidian kata Aneue, dua pasang belati dibuat. Sepasang Aoi Kuro yang diberikan pada Tetsuna, dan sepasang Aoi Haiiro yang menjadi milik Aneue.

"Karena menjadi anak jalanan berarti mempunyai berjuta kemampuan yang dibutuhkan untuk bertahan hidup. Membaca, menulis, memasak, berpedang, memanah, berkebun, berhitung, menyanyi, berlari, bermusik, pandai besi, menyair, semua kemampuan untuk bertahan hidup di jalanan. Kita liar, dan tak terikat oleh kekangan. Kita bisa pergi ke manapun dan mempelajari apapun." Tetsuna selalu mengingat kata-kata Aneue.

.

.

-o-

.

.

 **[Tomorrow]**

"Akashi-sama, telah terjadi pembantaian di luar sana."

Hayama berlutut di hadapan seorang pria berambut merah. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang terlihat masih acak-acakan dan terkesan tidak terurus. Semuanya disebabkan karena situasi dalam kastil mereka yang tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk menyisir rambut barang satu menit. _Seseorang_ menyusup ke dalam kastil dan satu per satu prajurit yang ada di kastil terbunuh. Hayama yakin hanya satu orang yang menyusup ke dalam kastil mereka.

Pria berambut merah yang dipanggil Akashi, sang Perdana Menteri Kekaisaran Gunting yang saat ini menjabat, menatap langsung ke mata Hayama muda dengan sepasang mata berbeda warna.

"Kyotaro?"

"Yes, Sir."

Senyuman yang diberikan oleh Akashi membuat Hayama merinding bahkan tanpa melihatnya.

Begitu dingin dan tanpa hati.

"Bentuk barisan pertahanan bentuk ke tiga. Pertahankan sampai mati." Perintah mutlak.

Mata Hayama membulat. "Yes, Sir."

"Panggilkan Shinosuke ke sini."

"Yes, Sir."

Kemudian Hayama menghilang di balik pintu geser ruangan Akashi. Dalam sekejap Akashi berdiri menghadap ke jendela besar yang berada di belakangnya.

"For the Emperor! Third defense mode with all your life!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

 **[Today]**

"Gin no Kenshi," _Pendekar Perak_ , Dazai-sama memanggil nama aliasnya dengan suara datar. Ia menatap pada sosok bayangan di balik tirai putih yang ia yakin saat ini sedang menatapnya.

"Yes, my Emperor."

"Aku memiliki misi khusus untukmu." Ia menahan nafasnya. "Misi solo pertamamu."

Dazai-sama menaruh sebuah gulungan dari kolom bukaan tepat di bawah tirai yang membentang di antara mereka. Ia mengambil gulungan itu dengan kedua tangannya dalam posisi yang sangat sopan.

"Kirimkan pesan pada Perdana Menteriku, Akashi-kun di kastilnya yang terletak di perbatasan bagian Selatan." Dazai-sama menjelaskan padanya, "Kau diminta untuk menjaga Kastil Akashi dari ancaman Pemerintahan lain, serta memastikan bahwa Akashi-kun dan Midorima-shogun baik-baik saja di tempat mereka."

Ia mengangguk paham. "Pesan apa yang akan saya antarkan, my Emperor?"

Ia tetap menjaga tubuhnya dan mulutnya untuk diam selama Dazai-sama mempertahankan keadaan hening di antara keduannya. Ia menatap senyap pada gulungan yang sekarang ada tepat di depan lututnya yang tertekuk duduk.

"Kau harus mengantarkan surat ini pada Akashi-kun besok. Kuharap kau tidak gagal dalam misi ini, atau kau akan kehilangan kehormatanmu."

Kedua matanya membola, sebuah surat beramplop merah dengan tekstur khas disodorkan dari kolom di bawah tirai. Ia mengambilnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia akan kehilangan _kehormatannya_ , bila ia gagal dalam misi ini. Dazai-sama tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Namun _kehilangan_ kehormatan seperti apa yang akan ia alami seandainya misi ini gagal?

"Saya tidak akan menggagalkan misi ini, my Emperor. Saya akan melakukan _harakiri_ seandainya saya gagal menjalankan misi ini." ia bersujud pada sosok Dazai-sama di balik tirai sana. "Tuan bisa memegang janji saya."

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

 **[One Day]**

Katakan saja bahwa pertemuan mereka berdua memanglah takdir dari Yang Maha Kuasa.

Tetsuna tak sengaja menatap sepasang bola mata berbeda warna yang saat itu tengah menatap ke luar jendela terbuka di salah satu menara tinggi kota Seizan, Kekaisaran Gunting. Pandangan mereka bertemu dari kejauhan. Sepasang biru dan sepasang merah-emas. Tetsuna hanya bisa memperhatikan pemilik sepasang mata yang tak biasa itu dari kejauhan. Rambut merah dan garis muka yang tegas, pakaian mahal dan bentukan kurva di bibir yang jarang Tetsuna temukan dari semua orang yang ia temui selama ini.

Kala itu, tahun 215, Tetsuna menemukan seseorang yang menariknya sampai pada tingkat dia akan memaksa Aneue untuk mengizinkannya bertemu orang itu. Dan itu sama sekali tak wajar baginya.

Tetsuna mengalihkan perhatiannya dari anak itu pada Aneue di sebelahnya yang sedang melihat-lihat sekitar kota Seizan. Tetsuna menarik ujung lengan kimono biru muda Aneue untuk mengambil perhatiannya.

"Aneue, dare?" _siapa?_

Aneue yang berdiri di sebelah Tetsuna sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Tetsuna yang mungil hanya tersenyum padanya. Kemudian berkata dengan lembut sebagai balasan, "Dare ka dare?" _siapa yang siapa?_

"Itu.."

Ketika Tetsuna menatap kembali menara tadi, jendela telah tertutup dan anak berambut merah tadi entah di mana saat itu. "Ah, tak jwadi." Senyum diberikan Tetsuna pada Aneue.

 _Suatu hari nanti biarkan aku melihat anak itu lagi._

Tetsuna telah jatuh cinta. Sejak umurnya yang ketiga.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

.

 **[Today]**

"Shinosuke, ambilkan aku buku dari sudut sana. Rak urutan ketiga dari atas, buku warna biru." Akashi menyuruh sang Jenderal berambut hijau lumut itu di awal fajar. Midorima Shinosuke hanya menatap pria berambut merah yang mendapatkan respek darinya semudah bernafas itu dengan wajah tertekuk.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Akashi. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya kenapa orang seperti Akashi yang biasanya melakukan semua hal sendirian memberikan perintah mudah seperti itu, apalagi padanya. Midorima akhirnya menarik sebuah buku berwarna biru—yang benar saja ada di sudut rak yang sudah agak berdebu saking jarangnya digunakan.

"Anda harus membersihkan rakmu yang di pojok sana, Akashi-dono. Seandainya mereka berdebu dan menjadi sarang laba-laba, itu tidak lucu, Akashi-dono."

Akashi yang sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya dengan tumpukan dokumen, kertas, pena, tinta, dan stampel, menatap Midorima dengan kedua matanya yang tajam. Midorima menahan nafasnya saat tatapan itu menusuk dirinya sampai jantung. _Apa Akashi-dono marah?_

Akashi menghela nafasnya lelah. Midorima menangkat sebelah alisnya, sejak kapan Akashi _menghela nafas lelah_? Ada apa dengan Akashi-dono? Midorima berhenti berpikir dan langsung menerahkan buku biru itu ke tangan sang Perdana Menteri. "Memangnya buku apa itu, Akashi-dono?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Akashi menatap buku bersampul biru yang ada di kedua tangannya. Midorima menyerap setiap detil dari reaksi Akashi-dono terhadap buku itu, dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa kedua mata Akashi-dono terlihat kelam menatap buku itu.

"Shinosuke, kau boleh keluar."

Midorima membungkuk 45 derajat pada sang Perdana Menteri. "Yes, Sir." Kemudian sang Jenderal meninggalkan ruang kerja Akashi-dono dalam hening.

 _Ada apa dengan buku itu memangnya?_

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

 **[Tomorrow]**

Tch.

Midorima menggigit lidahnya saat mendapati dirinya gagal membidik si penyusup dari jendela salah satu menara yang ada di Kastil Akashi. Yang menyusup ke kastil mereka dan telah dengan suksesnya (Midorima tidak rela sebenarnya menyatakan itu dengan kata 'sukses', namun nyatanya ya begitu) membantai setengah dari para prajurit yang menghuni kastil dalam satu jam. Dan seandainya Midorima tidak sanggup menghentikan gerakan si penyusup, Razwardi si Asasin, ini akan jadi ajal mereka semua.

Midorima merentangkan busurnya dan mengarahkan anak panah pada sosok berkimono-hakama dominan putih yang ternodai oleh darah, dan berada di tengah-tengah kekacauan kastil mereka dengan masing-masing tangan memegang belati dan bergerak cepat di antara tubuh-tubuh besar para prajurit dan menusuk tepat di titik fatal. Gerakannya cukup cepat dan tertutup dari jangkauan busur dan anak panah Midorima.

Padahal mereka sudah mengubah strategi ke pertahanan mode 3, tapi mereka belum dapat menyingkirkan bocah berambut terang seperti si Razwardi itu keluar dari medan perang mereka.

Cih.

 _Shit_ benar lah pokoknya.

"MIDORIMA-SHOGUN!"

Midorima menoleh ke kanannya dan melihat salah satu bawahannya yang berposisi sebagai perwira berada di menara sebelahnya, menara tempat Akashi-dono saat ini berada. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, namanya Hayama. Midorima menatapnya jengkel karena mengganggunya saat membidik si sialan di bawah sana. Hayama balik menatap jenderal itu dengan wajah panik.

"Akashi-sama meminta Midorima-shogun menghadap!" kata Hayama setengah berteriak karena suara-suara nyaring dari korban-korban Razwardi mengganggu pendengaran siapapun dalam radius 100 meter. Midorima ber-keh sesaat setelahnya.

Midorima agak iritasi dengan perintah Akashi-dono akhir-akhir ini. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Akashi sengaja _membuat_ mereka kalah. Menghadapi seorang Razwardi seharusnya dilakukan dengan pertahanan mode kelima, para prajurit akan bergerombol dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil yang menjaga punggung satu sama lain, dari pada pertahanan mode ketiga, di mana para prajurit mengepung musuh untuk bertahan.

 _Apa yang ingin Anda lakukan sebenarnya, Akashi-dono..?_

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

.

 **[Yesterday]**

Gin no Kenshi menatap sepucuk surat yang ada di atas meja bacanya di kamar ketika kembali dari medan perang di perbatasan sebelah Utara. Surat itu terlipat dengan rapih serta teramplop dan sepertinya dikirim lewat pos burung. Atau dengan kata lain, surat itu adalah surat terbang yang dikirimkan seseorang padanya sementara perang berlangsung.

Ia membolak-balik surat itu, tak dapat menemukan nama pengirimnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berimajinasi sedikit, "Siapa ya?"

Menekan rasa penasarannya, lelaki itu memilih untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian lebih dahulu sebelum membuka surat terbang misterius itu. Jadilah satu jam kemudian ia duduk depan meja baca dan menyobek sisi amplop itu untuk melihat isinya.

Gin no Kenshi menarik surat itu dari ujungnya.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak sih, aku memanggilmu, Heicho?"

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang didobrak dengan sangat tidak berperikepintuan. Gin no Kenshi menghela nafas.

"Maaf. Ada apa, Kasamatsu?" katanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kasamatsu menggulirkan kedua bola matanya saat melihat kawannya itu tersenyum tanpa dosa. Topengnya. "Kau dapat panggilan dari Kaisar. Kembalilah ke Yorflin senja nanti," katanya.

Kedua mata Gin no Kenshi membulat, ingin protes. "Aku baru kembali dari medan perang satu jam yang lalu, dan kau memintaku pergi ke **YORFLIN** dari segala tempat saat senja?!" ia mengacak rambutnya yang hitam sewarna dengan kayu eboni, tak lama kemudian mendecih. Dia sangat lelah saat ini, seluruh tubuhnya sudah menjerit minta istirahat dan Kaisar malah memintanya untuk menghadap? Duh, apa dia dapat bertahan kalau seperti ini terus keadaannya? Apalagi jarak antara kota Kaijo dengan kota Yorflin itu jauh sekali. Kaijo ada di sudut Timur Laut Kekaisaran, sementara Yorflin adalah kota pelabuhan besar di Barat Daya Kekaisaran. Percayalah, saat sampai di sana setelah perjalanan panjang dengan kuda ia akan merasakan pantatnya keram dan sekujur tubuhnya luar biasa pegal.

"Kenapa bukan orang lain saja sih!?" ia menggeram di kursinya. Tak lagi menghiraukan surat yang ada di atas meja. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadap pada Kaisar Dazai.

"Ya mana kutahu! Aku kan cuma perantara pesan!" Kasamatsu lalu pergi setelah menutup kembali pintu kamarya dalam debaman keras yang memekakkan telinganya.

Gin no Kenshi melupakan secarik surat di atas meja.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

 **[One Day]**

Akashi menatap sosok bermata biru yang terlihat di salah satu sudut pengamatannya hari itu. Jendela terbuka dari kamar kecilnya yang terletak di lantai sekian menara. Jauh sekali sosok itu dari tempatnya. Tapi Akashi tahu, sosok itu menatap lurus ke arahnya. Akashi menyeringai kecil.

"Akashi-bocchama," anak berambut merah itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok pelayan yang membuka pintu geser kamarnya. "Akashi-sama ingin menemui Anda."

Akashi muda menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum kembali ke ambang jendelanya yang terbuka. Sosok itu masih menatap padanya, sebelum akhirnya meengalihkan pandangan. Akashi akhirnya menutup jendela yang terbuka. Entah siapapun bocah itu, dia telah menarik perhatian Akashi.

"Nah, antarkan aku ke tempat Chichiue."

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

 **[The Day Before Yesterday]**

Akashi menatap kotak yang ada di tangannya. Sepupu jauhnya yang tinggal di Kerajaan Batu—jauh di sana—memberikan kotak itu padanya dengan perantara seekor burung elang. Benar-benar khas seorang Orihara Isaiah. Karena bahkan dalam keadaan perang seperti ini, Isaiah masih bisa-bisanya mengirimkan surat pada pihak musuh.

Isaiah adalah Perdana Menteri Kerajaan Batu yang sekarang menjabat, sementara Akashi adalah Perdana Menteri Kekaisaran Gunting yang sekarang. Di lihat dari manapun juga mereka adalah musuh.

"Ada apa sampai Isaiah mengirimkan paket?"

Akashi menuliskan sepucuk surat setelah melihat isi paket Isaiah.

 _Idemu gila, tapi brilian._

.

.

-o-

.

.

 **[Today]**

Tetsuna memegang pena di satu tangan dan kertas di tangan lainnya. Dia akan menuliskan surat untuk Aneue. Kemudian surat ini akan ia kirimkan lewat pos burung. Tetsuna akan mendapatkan misi terbarunya malam ini, entah misi apapun itu ia akan menyelesaikannya. Aneue harus mengetahui keadaan terbarunya. Pos burung jadi media perantara antara keduanya selama empat tahun terakhir, dan Tetsuna terbiasa berkirim surat dengan kakaknya yang hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu-di-mana.

 _Untuk Kuroko Chitanda_ ia mulai menulis.

Tetsuna menulisnya untuk Aneue. Meskipun ia tahu kenyataannya bahwa Aneue sebenarnya tidak mempunyai nama asli, ia tetap menuliskan _Kuroko Chitanda_. _Kuroko_ dari keluarga yang mengadopsi keduanya, dan _Chitanda_ yang diberikan Kesultanan pada Aneue saat perempuan itu memenangkan sayembara yang menjadi cikal bakal alasan masuknya Tetsuna ke kemiliteran.

 _Dari Kuroko Tetsuna._

(Tetsuna menuliskannya satu perkamen penuh dan pos burung dikirimkan siang itu, untuk seorang _Kuroko Chitanda_ , sosok yang nyatanya tak pernah ada.)

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

.

 **[Ten Years Before Today]**

Tetsuna terbaring lemas di tanah.

Itulah saat pertama kalinya kau merasa sangat putus asa, kalian berada di salah satu gang tertutup di kota Quinnseav, Kesultanan Kertas. Salah satu kota terbesar di Pulau-Benua. Kau melihat pada sebungkus nasi yang barusan saja kalian beli untuk dimakan bersama. Kemungkinan besar itulah penyebabnya. Tapi kenapa hanya Tetsuna, padahal kau juga memakan nasi dari bungkus yang sama. Kenapa Tetsuna yang harus merasa sakit?

Kau menyingkirkan bungkusan nasi tadi ke tempat sampah, dan mulai melakukan prosedur pertolongan pertama yang kau tahu sejak masih belia. Wajah Tetsuna terlihat sangat sengsara dan kesakitan, keningnya berkerut dan erangannya penuh derita. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau mengacak-acak rambutmu kebingungan.

Tetsuna langsung kau angkat dengan kedua tangan, kalian harus menyingkir dari tempat itu juga. Karena yang jelas, orang keracunan tidak bagus untuk berada di dekat tempat sampah. Kau berlari sepanjang gang yang ada di belakang gedung-gedung bertingkat dua yang berjejer sepanjang jalan Quinnseav.

Sampai saat itu.

"Kepada semua orang yang ada di kota ini, Quinnseav! Kami dari Pemerintah Kesultanan Kertas, atas nama Sultan Wang Ketiga, Wang Yao, mengabarkan bukanya sayembara resmi! Bagi siapapun yang bisa untuk minimal menyeimbangi pendekar kami yang ada di sini akan mendapatkan hadiah yang berharga, posisi di istana, sekaligus berkesempatan maju ke medan perang atas nama Sultanmu!"

Pengumuman tiba-tiba itu datang dari tengah alun-alun kota Quinnseav, sontak saja membuat warga yang saat itu sedang berkumpul di sekitar alun-alun terkejut. Pasalnya, Sultan jarang sekali mengadakan hal semacam ini. Apa lagi mengingat ini adalah Wang _Yao_ , yang terkenal dengan ketidaksukaannya terhadap kekerasan dan selama ini mengembangkan Polisi Militer, _Solidra_ , yang berfokus untuk mempertahankan wilayah dari gempuran dua pemerintahan lain. dan kabar baiknya benteng pertahanan mereka masih kokoh.

Kau melihat sosok si pendekar yang berdiri di tengah alun-alun dari sisi alun-alun, tampak dengan mantel bertudung warna hijau tua dan pedang kayu yang tampak agak usang. Banyak orang yang tergiur dengan hadiah yang ditawarkan oleh para utusan Sultan, terutama ketika pendekarnya hanya menggunakan pedang kayu biasa. Termasuk dirimu.

Jika kamu mendapatkan posisi di kerajaan, kamu bisa menjauhkan Tetsuna dari kehidupan jalanan yang keras. Dan Tetsuna bisa mendapatkan pengobatan segera untuk segala sakitnya! Kau mencengkeram erat salah satu belati Aoi Haiiro yang terasa di balik shihakuso kelabu hasil curian beberapa hari lalu. Jika mengalahkan si pendekar sama dengan menyembuhkan Tetsuna, kau akan melakukan apapun untuk menang.

Sosok dibalik tudung itu melepaskan mantel hijaunya, memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan tatapan mata sedingin es di bulan Januari. Kau menatapnya. Jika kau mengalahkan pendekar itu, Tetsuna akan baik-baik saja.

Kamu meninggalkan Tetsuna di dekat tempat para anak-anak berkumpul menyaksikan peristiwa siang itu.

(Dirimu saat itu tidak tahu konsekuensi maju dalam sayembara dan memenangkannya. Namun dirimu sepuluh tahun kemudian _tahu_ dan _mengerti_ segala akibat dan rasa menyesalnya. Hanamiya Makoto saat itu hanya seorang prajurit muda pengidap PTSD, orang asing. Namun saat ini Makoto berarti lebih baginya. Betapa gila dan drastis perubahan sepuluh tahun kemudian.)

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

 **[Tomorrow]**

Tetsuna menatap kimono dan haorinya yang sebagian besar ternoda oleh darah para korban. Sejauh ini Tetsuna berhasil membantai pasukan Kekaisaran tanpa masalah berarti. Celah yang mereka buat untuk pertahanan menjadi perang bermata dua dihadapkan dengan sang asasin bertitel Razwardi.

Semoga hari ini berjalan dengan baik, sehingga Tetsuna bisa menghadap kembali pada Sultan Wang—seperti kata surat perintah susulan yang datang tadi pagi sebelum berangkat menunaikan misi. _Kuroko Chitanda sudah boleh meninggalkan ruang perawatannya_ , begitulah kata surat itu. Dan Tetsuna hanya bisa membantu dengan menyelesaikan misi secepat yang ia bisa.

Tetsuna berlari dari satu sudut ke sudut yang lain sambil menyabet para prajurit dengan Aoi Kuro. Tidak sulit menentukan titik keberadaan dua target utamanya: Perdana Menteri Kekaisaran, Akashi; dan salah satu Jenderal Perang Kekaisaran, Midorima-shogun. Mereka ada di salah satu menara yang ada di Kastil Akashi. Menara yang saat ini menjadi tempat tujuannya. Razwardi akhirnya berhasil membereskan semua prajurit yang ada di tanah lapang yang saat ini basah dengan darah. Korban terakhirnya adalah seorang prajurit berambut pirang yang tampaknya sangat loyal pada sang Perdana Menteri.

Tetsuna kemudian juga sukses membobol menara tempat Akashi dan Midorima-shogun berada. Ia menyusup ke satu-satunya ruangan yang paling tinggi—yang menurut informasi dari yang tertulis di gulungan misinya adalah tempat favorit Akashi, sekaligus ruang kerjanya.

Semua usahanya sia-sia saat melihat sosok berambut merah dan mata yang tak lagi asing baginya, sosok yang sama dengan anak laki-laki yang ia lihat di jendela menara bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, tentang cinta pertamanya?

Kedua bola mata Tetsuna membulat.

"Selamat datang."

Dunia Tetsuna berubah hitam.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

 **[Two Days Before Yesterday]**

Orihara Isaiah menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya, itu adalah sketsa seorang perempuan muda dengan rambut sebahu dan wajah sedatar papan kayu. Sosok yang cantik dan di saat bersamaan juga berbahaya.

Raja baru saja memberikan sketsa buatan tangannya pada Isaiah, memerintahkannya untuk mengirim sketsa itu pada sepupu jauh yang tinggal di negara seberang. Di sudut kanan bawah, Isaiah bisa melihat tulisan tangan Raja Nakajima yang rapih dan lembut. _LAZVALDI_. **_RAZWARDI_**. Dan senyum—seringai—tampak di kurva bibirnya.

Raja dengan kemampuannya untuk melihat masa depan menembus kabut telah berbuat sejauh ini dan malah memperingatkan Akashi tentang si Razwardi.

Manusia. Selalu saja menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

 **[The Day After Tomorrow]**

Kau menatap surat dari Tetsuna yang sekarang ada di tanganmu. Sontak mengabarkanmu dengan misi yang telah Tetsuna laksanakan kemarin. Surat Tetsuna baru sampai padamu pagi ini, dan yang bisa kau lakukan hanya merasa bersalah.

"Sarapan."

Segelas air, sepiring nasi dan lauk apa adanya didorong masuk lewat celah kolong pintu selmu. Di luar sana seorang sipir wanita menatapmu, dari celah sel-sel besi di pintu. "Chitanda-san, kau punya tamu lagi hari ini." kata si sipir.

Kau hanya mengangguk dan mengambil makanan yang baru saja dimasukkan. Paling tamunya hanyalah Makoto. Kau menghela nafas. Penjara ini telah kau isi selama bertahun-tahun setelah Tetsuna mulai pergi menghadapi medan perang pertamanya dan belum pernah kembali ke istana. Kau seketika dijebloskan ke penjara tanpa ba-bi-bu.

Tetsuna tak tahu apapun tentang penjara, atau bahkan konspirasi licik yang Sultan Wang rancang bertahun-tahun. Semua kebohongan yang dimakan mentah-mentah oleh Tetsuna. Sementara kau hanya bisa mengutuk dari dalam sel penjara untuk semesta dan seisinya.

Waktu berlalu dan kau akhirnya menemui sang tamu.

"Kuroko Tetsuna menghilang sejak misinya yang terbaru. Saatnya menghadapi eksekusimu."

Kau hanya bisa tertawa ironis di depan Makoto.

Selesai sudah.

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

 **[Tomorrow]**

Gin no Kenshi jatuh terduduk di depan pintu belakang Kastil Akashi yang terbuka begitu saja. Memperlihatkan tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan di segala penjuru kastil. Ia menahan mualnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke salah satu menara yang menjadi tempat Perdana Menteri biasa berada.

Namun ia sudah terlambat.

Tak ada siapapun di sana.

Ia sudah gagal.

Gin no Kenshi gagal menjalankan misi solo pertamanya.

Pesan yang dititipkan padanya tak pernah sampai ada Akashi-sama.

Ia kehilangan _kehormatannya_.

.

.

.

.

-o-

 **END.**

-o-

.

.

 **a/n** : Setelah kesusahan membuat ini benda satu, dan molor panjang karena kesibukan saya selama liburan (percaya lah, saya lebih sibuk saat liburan dari pada hari kerja. Astaga) dan kesibukan saya di Januari kemarin (percaya atau tidak, isinya cuma belajar sama ujian doang. Stress saya).

Dari sekian banyak misteri yang ada, untuk dibicarakan salah satunya adalah: kenapa nama panjang Akashi tak pernah disinggung dalam cerita ini. Padahal semua orang yang muncul di cerita ini mempunyai nama kecilnya masing-masing (for example: Kuroko Tetsuna, Hayama Kyotaro, Midorima Shinosuke, Kuroko Chitanda, et cetera). Ada alasan di balik itu, ada yang tahu?

Salah satunya lagi adalah: konspirasi macam apa yang sebenarnya didalangi oleh Sultan Wang hingga mengorbankan sepasang kakak beradik sebaik Tetsuna dan Chitanda? Who know?

.

.

-o-

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

 **[Today]**

Akashi membuka buku biru di tangannya. Buku yang telah absen ia baca sejak dua tahun yang lalu saat perang mulai semakin ganas dan menyita waktunya. Itu buku diarinya. Sulit dipercaya, namun itulah kenyataannya. Buku itu sudah ada bersama Akashi sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya, sejak dia bertemu pandang dengan sosok bermata biru itu. Sosok yang dengan mengejutkannya selalu bisa digambar dengan jelas oleh Akashi di setiap kertas gambarnya.

Sosok yang Akashi bayangkan bagaimana ia sekarang. Dan Akashi sangat ingin tertawa saat sketsa yang diberikan oleh Isaiah sampai ke tangannya. Sama sekali sama dengan bayangannya.

Sosok bermata biru itu sekarang dikenal dengan nama Razwardi.

Siapa yang tahu takdir bisa begitu rumit?

.

.

 **[The Day After Tomorrow]**

Kau melihat pisau pemenggal besar yang menggantung tertahan di potongan kayu besar. Jadi, inilah akhirnya? Kau menatap Makoto yang berdiri di sampingmu dengan wajah datar, namun kau tahu sesuatu dari matanya. Makoto sebenarnya tidak rela melepaskanmu begitu saja. Entah apapun alasannya.

Penjaga menarik borgol yang menahan di kedua pergelangan tangan. Terasa menyakitkan. Tapi kau hanya tersenyum simpul saat berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke tempat eksekusi yang menjadi pusat keramaian di alun-alun kota Quinnhinn. Para warga dan prajurit yang ada menyaksikan kau perlahan akhirnya bertekuk lutut di depan pemenggal, dengan pisau besar nan tajam di atas kepala dan seorang algojo yang siap memutuskan tali penahan untuk mengakihiri hidupmu di samping tempat Makoto berdiri.

Para warga berbisik untuk satu sama lain, membicarakan tentang seorang penghianat yang akan dieksekusi sore ini. Tentang betapa menjijikannya dirimu dan betapa kotornya hatimu untuk bisa-bisanya berbohong di depan Sultan. Kau hanya tersenyum tipis (sangat tipis), dan Makoto hanya diam menatapmu.

"Kau tahu?" katamu. _Aku mencintaimu?_

"Menurutmu?" ia membalas. _Kau juga begitu._

Bahkan setelah semua penghianatan dan ujaran kebencian yang Makoto berikan, kau masih tak bisa menghapuskan perasaan itu. Sejak pertama kali kalian bertemu, bertukar sepatah kata dan saling membohongi, tak satupun dari kalian yang berikrar bahwa kalian saling membenci. Tak sekalipun juga kalian mengatakan bahwa kalian saling mencinta.

Kalian hanya abu-abu.

"Aku bahagia saat ini." ujarmu tiba-tiba.

Makoto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang algojo. "Mulai eksekusi."

Kau menundukkan lehermu di cekungan kayu. Algojo mengangkat mata pisaunya ke arah tali yang menahan pemenggal di atas kepala. Kau hanya menutup mata, rambut kelabumu menutupi wajah dari segala pandangan. Tak ada rasa sedih, tak ada air mata.

"Aku tak menyesal pernah mengenalmu." Makoto bicara. Satu kalimat yang keduanya tahu sangat berarti bagi masing-masing pihak.

Algojo hanya bisa menatap interaksi kalian dengan tatapan yang rumit. Tak dapat membantu apapun untuk kisah kalian yang berakhir tak bahagia. Sang algojo, jika kau tak salah mengingatnya dahulu sebagai seorang yatim piatu bersenyum manis bernama Himuro Tatsuya, menggigit bibir dalamnya.

"Kalimat terakhir?" tanya Tatsuya pada akhirnya, tetap menghormati hakmu sebagai manusia sampai akhir cerita.

"Karena kisah ini tak berakhir bahagia.." kau memulai "..ayo bertemu kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya."

"Atas nama Sultan Kertas III, saya, Himuro Tatsuya akan mengeksekusi penghianat yang _dinilai_ berbahaya bagi Kesultanan kita. Kuroko Chitanda, anak angkat dari Keluarga Bangsawan Kuroko, akan dieksekusi hari ini, pada tanggal 25 bulan Desember tahun 234, sebagai penghianat yang _dinilai_ berbahaya bagi Kesultanan Kertas."

Makoto hanya berdiri diam dalam hening, menatapmu.

"MENYESALLAH TELAH MENGHIANATI NEGARAMU!"

Tali penahan telah diputus. Kisah satu ini telah berakhir.

 _Ayo bertemu kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya._

Hanamiya Makoto menatap kepala yang menggelinding begitu saja setelah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Darah mengalir di lantai kayu, dan ia hanya dapat menahan rasa sakitnya saat melihat raut wajah di kepala itu. Senyuman masih tersemat di sana.

Bahkan setelah semua penghianatan dan kebohongan dan konspirasi dan fitnah dan segala hal yang dilakukan olehnya, wanita tanpa nama itu tetap tersenyum padanya. Ia sungguh hina, bagaimana bisa ia mempermainakan orang yang paling dicintainya? Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan wanita itu begitu saja?

"Maaf."

Hanamiya Makoto mencengkram gagang belati Aoi Haiiro satu-satunya yang menggantung di sabuk pinggangnya. Harta terakhir yang dimiliki oleh wanita tercintanya. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan bagaimana nasib Tetsuna, atau apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh Sultan tentang dirinya, ia sudah tak peduli lagi.

Ia telah merancang semuanya sebaik mungkin. Di alur terbaik di mana wanita-tanpa-nama bisa bahagia. Meskipun di bawah tekanan Sultan sekalipun, ia tetap mempertahankan alur cerita sebagaimana mestinya. Karena selama Razwardi masih bisa dianggap sebagai senjata yang menguntungkan Kesultanan, Makoto masih mempunyai alasan untuk mencegah wanita-tanpa-nama, Chitanda panggilannya, untuk dieksekusi.

Demi alasan itulah, selama empat tahun lamanya Makoto memberikan Tetsuna semua misi yang nyaris mustahil untuk dilakukan prajurit biasa. Menyusup ke markas musuh, menyamar menjadi warga sipil, bahkan membantai seisi benteng pertahanan. Sultan Wang sama sekali tak curiga dengan semua tindakannya. Namun sekarang, semuanya berakhir.

Tetsuna menghilang, Chitanda dieksekusi, Akashi tak ada kabarnya.

Makoto kehilangan alasannya untuk hidup.

 _Pada akhirnya aku hanya seorang pion untuk memenangkan perang._

.

.

 **[Six Days After Tomorrow]**

Kasamatsu Yukio menaruh bunga mawar putih yang bersinar keperakan di atas gundukan tanah yang masih baru. Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan setelah ini? Heicho telah meninggal, Shogun menghilang, bahkan Perdana Menteri hanya Tuhan yang tahu di mana keberadaannya. Kasamatsu hanya seorang seniman yang terpaksa mengikuti militer oleh negaranya.

 _Bagaimana bisa_ ia akan melalui semua ini..?

"Heicho.." _Gin no Kenshi_. Sang Pendekar Perak.

Pemakamannya telah dilaksanakan tadi pagi. Semenjak kegagalannya di misi solo pertama, Heicho mengunci diri di kamar, hanya bertemankan hening, dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Heicho tidak pernah terlihat sehancur itu, ia bahkan menolak untuk bicara dan memberitahunya apa-apa. Tanpa diberitahukan pun Yukio tahu, Heicho menderita. Sesuatu yang Yukio mengerti tanpa suara hanya satu: Heicho kehilangan kehormatannya.

Dan ironisnya, Heicho tak pernah berbohong padanya.

" _Gagal berarti gagal. Aku membenci diriku sendiri. Aku membenci orang-orang yang menjerumuskanku ke sini. A-haha. Si Razwardi itu. Bocah berambut terang itu. Mungkin saat bertemunya di alam sana nanti, akulah yang rambutnya paling terang.."_

Yukio menuntup matanya dan berdoa di depan dupa. Semoga hari esok menjadi lebih baik dari hari ini. _Semoga kau tenang di alam sana._

" _Rambutku berwarna putih, Kasamatsu. Putih."_

Yukio menatap helaian rambut berwarna keperakan yang ada di tangannya. Potongan rambut Heicho yang ia temukan bersama dengan tubuh tanpa nyawanya.

"Aku akan mengenangmu."

.

.

 **[One Thousand and Several Years Later After Today]**

Akashi Seijuro, 12 tahun, membuka kedua matanya. Sayangnya, bukannya menampilkan sepasang manik krimson yang lembut, mereka memperlihatkan pasangan bola mata yang berbeda warna. Merah dan emas.

Tak pernah ia bayangkan akan terbangun kembali di tubuh seperti ini, di seribu tahun kemudian. Sebagai bagian dari jiwa seorang _Akashi_ Seijuro. Perang sudah lama berlalu dan ia memijakkan kakinya di era baru.

Apakah ini adalah hukuman untuknya?

Akashi tertawa dalam hati, semua orang ada di sini. Kakaknya di masa lalu: Akabane (Akashi) Karma, sebagai gurunya; sepupunya yang eksentrik, Orihara Izaya (Isaiah), sebagai jenius gila dari pemerintahan seberang; jenderalnya yang setia, Midorima Shintaro (Shinosuke), sebagai tetangga kamar asrama sebelah; bahkan perwira yang dahulu dikorbankannya, Hayama K(y)otaro, sebagai teman satu kamar. Takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya.

Seandainya ini hanya mimpi, tak apa. Bukan masalah.

Setidaknya sampai dia datang.

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu. Seijuro yang sedang menyesap tehnya di kedai murah langganannya di pinggir jalan hanya dapat menahan nafasnya saat Chihiro membawa dua orang ke arahnya setelah turun dari mobil milik Pengajar Pengampunya, Nash.

Dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya meskipun berfitur muka agak berbeda.

Baik dia maupun _Seijuro_ tahu siapa mereka.

Si Perak dan Razwardi.

Akashi tersenyum miring.

Gila, ini terlalu banyak buatnya.

.

 **Continued On:** ** _no AFFECTIONS_** ** _Half Fact_**


End file.
